silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Winners/Episodes/The Assassin
The Assassin is the twenty-third and penultimate episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Redemption Duel: The Ultimate Redemption For the final duel, the contestants will make their way through five different challenge part. First they will solve a large puzzle. After that, they will make their way through an obstacle course. Thirdly, they will run and swim a long distance, until they reach a part where they must throw heavy metal balls into baskets. Doing so will release fire-making supplies. The first person to successfully make a fire large enough to light their own torch gets back into the game, while the loser is eliminated. Winner(s): '''Odysseus '''Reward Challenge: The Greatest Prize Contestants must try to convince the others to give them the reward win. After one hour a public vote will be held, where whoever gets most votes wins a Hidden Immunity Idol clue and a significant advantage in the upcoming immunity challenge. In the case of a tie, everyone involved in the tie will win. Winner(s): '''Ron Weasley '''Immunity Challenge: Sink or Swim Contestants will balance on narrow, floating structures in the ocean. Every 10 minutes, however, they will jump off the structures and swim to identical ones opposite from them. Anyone who falls is eliminated from the challenge, as is the last person to reach their structure every time they swim. The last person standing wins. '''Winner(s): '''Harry Potter Story Day 73 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the Redemption Duel. As Kurou and Odysseus get ready to fight for their survival, it's revealed that this is the final Redemption Duel, and whoever returns will be the final person to return to the game. With the stakes higher than ever before, the challenge begins. Odysseus makes very quick work on the puzzle, finishing it before Kurou has even matched two pieces together. He then continues to fly through the obstacle course, while Kurou makes little progress on the puzzle. Kurou finally solves his puzzle, as Odysseus finishes the long run and starts swimming. As Kurou slowly makes his way through the obstacle course, Odysseus easily throws the metal balls into the baskets. With Kurou still at the early stages of the obstacle course, Odysseus quickly makes his fire, burning his torch and winning the challenge after completely dominating it. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Odysseus and welcomes him back into the game, as Kurou is eliminated from the game for the final time. Everyone heads back to camp, knowing there are now no second chances left. Day 74 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the final reward challenge of the season. After hearing the simple yet complex challenge, everyone gets ready to win. After the hour has passed, everyone's votes are revealed publically: Odysseus voted for Ron. Yoda voted Snow. Ron voted Monica. Monica voted Ron. Harry voted Snow. Snow voted Ron. Thus, Ron is declared winner of the challenge. Ron thanks everyone for voting for him, and everyone then heads back to camp. Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the individual immunity challenge. As the reward winner, Ron will be immune from being eliminated during the swimming part, and if he's the last person to reach his structure, whoever was second-to-last is eliminated instead. Everyone passes the first 10 minutes. On the first swimming, Snow and Odysseus lag behind everyone else - but Snow is slightly faster, thus eliminating Odysseus from the challenge. Everyone manages to balance the next 10 minutes as well. Snow is yet again the second-to-last person to reach his new structure - but since Ron is last, Snow is eliminated. Three of the contestants manage the balancing act the next 10 minutes - but Ron doesn't, and falls out of the challenge. In the swimming part, Yoda is easily the fastest, leaving Harry and Monica to compete for the other spot. Harry beats Monica, and therefore becomes the other finalist of this challenge. The challenge is determined in the next 10 minutes, as one contestant balances perfectly fine, while the other falls. The person that falls is Yoda, meaning Harry wins the challenge. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Harry, who exiles Ron. Everyone else heads back to camp to prepare for tribal. Tribal Council 22: Victors Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Monica Geller, referring to Yoda having been "the assassin" that gets people voted out from the shadows. Gallery